Life is a Highway
by degrassichick
Summary: [Peter.Emma.Jay] Emma and Jay are the only Degrassi students not included in the ski trip to Vancouver. As Jay schemes to get Alex back over the vacation, he drags Emma with him on the roadtrip of a lifetime.


**Hey Degrassi fans! Omgosh, I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am for _never_ updating on Time After Time. I seriously saw that story going nowhere after I started writing it, so I'm really sorry! The same goes for My New Best Friend…lack of inspiration, I guess. But thank you _so much _for reviewing on them! You readers are the _best_! So…in honor of your awesomeness, I have started a new fan fiction. And it's a love triangle! LoL…Peter/Emma/Jay, and I _promise_ to not abandon this one! I already have the second chapter started! I'm not sure if any of you read my Life with Derek fan fiction, Out of the Blue, but if you don't, something really, really major is going through my family right now and I haven't been able to concentrate a lot…but I promise to try to get this story updated (and my LWD story updated) ASAP.**

**And, without further ado, I give you Life is a Highway.**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R and please, no flames!**

**Lotsa love,**

**Degrassichick**

**PS: Did anybody see Degrassi Tells All with Mike Lobel and Miriam McDonald? (sigh) They are _so cute_ together!**

**-x-**

I try my best to shoot Peter Stone an evil glare with my eyes, but it proves to be harder than it seems. Honestly, how can you be rude to such a cute face as his?

"Don't get mad at me, Em. You're the one who can't go on the trip with the rest of us."

I groan and lean back against the wall, "Don't remind me."

He puts an arm around my waist and kisses me on the cheek, "It'll be fine, Em."

"Well have fun in Vancouver with_out_ me." I scold.

The entire school of Degrassi gets to go on a ski trip to Brockbeck Ridge Lodge in Vancouver, BC. Well, the entire school _except_ for me. I'm the only one who doesn't get to go. All because my mom and Snake just _have_ to go on some boring trip with Joey and I need to stay home and watch Jack.

_So_ unfair. I mean, Snake should be going on the trip, but he isn't! Well, probably because Ms. Hatzilakos will be there and I really doubt that my mom wants Snake and Ms. H alone in the mountains.

Peter hoists his duffle bag higher up on his shoulder and gives me a sympathetic smile before giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

Just then, my best friend, Manny Santos, comes up to us, her tan nose beginning to turn red in the crisp winter air.

"I so wish you could come, Em!" she says sadly, pulling me into a tight hug.

"That makes two of us." Peter says, kissing me again on the lips before Ms. H calls out that all students need to report to the Greyhound buses.

"That's us." Manny declares, tossing her duffle bag to the bus driver, who puts it into the compartment under the bus, Peter does the same.

She pulls me into another hug, "I'll miss you!" she says sadly, see you in two weeks."

I hug her back before pulling Peter into a hug and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll call you!" Peter exclaims as he gets ushered away towards the bus.

Manny blows me a kiss, "Bye, Em!"

I wave at them both before resting my hands into the pockets of my pale blue winter coat; I let out a sigh, my air coming out in puffs in front of me.

"See ya, Emma." Toby says, coming up behind me and waving as he passes me.

I wave back at him and watch as JT, Liberty, Danny, and Derek all follow suit, waving and climbing into the bus.

"Really sucks that you can't come on the trip with us, Em." JT says, giving me a sympathetic frown.

"I know." I groan back and watch as the doors close on the bus that I should be on. It pulls out of the Degrassi parking lot, followed closely by the other four buses filled with students.

I back away from the school and walk the rest of the way to my house.

So much for the perfect holiday vacation.

-x-

Just to make my day _even_ better, I run into the _greatest_ person at the Dot.

Jason Hogart.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Miss Save the World on her latest environmental crusade." He sneers.  
I roll my eyes, "Don't talk to me."

"Ooh, feisty as well. What's up your ass, Nelson?"

"Nothing you should be worried about." I say, sitting down at one of the stools at the counter.

Of course, he makes his way towards the counter as well and plops down right beside me.

"Can I help you?" I ask annoyingly, turning my head to face him.

Jay glances at me for a second before something dawns on him, "Why aren't you with the rest of the class on your way to Brokeback Mountain?"

"It's Brockbeck Ridge." I correct him.

He shrugs, "Whatever. Why aren't you with them?"

"I really don't think that's any of your business, Jay."

Jay rolls his eyes, "Do you honestly think I care what _you_ think?"

"I have to go." I snap before shooting up from the counter and brushing past me on my way out of the small diner.

I'm almost two blocks away when I hear an engine coming up close to me.

I turn to see the noise and, of course, it's a red Civic-and Jay is driving.

"Is there some reason why you are following me?" I snap rudely.

Jay leans his head out the window, his chestnut hair falling in front of his eyes, "Well, besides the fact that it is barely ten degrees out and you're walking home…no, no reason."

"Is this your rude way of asking me if I want a ride?"

He jerks his head back, signaling for me to get in.

I sigh reluctantly before climbing into the car.

-x-

"See? Now don't you just feel better knowing that you got a nice warm ride home?" Jay asks sarcastically as he pulls up to the curb outside my house.

I shoot him a blank expression, "Jay, you locked the windows to stay down and you didn't have the heater on."

He grins evilly, "Yeah, wanted to see your expression." He says, lightly nudging my surely red (and freezing cold) face.

I roll my eyes, "Thanks for the ride. I guess…" I say and begin to climb out of the Civic just as my front door opens and my parents come out, waving at me frantically.

"Emma! We thought that was you." My mom says with a smile, "Did you get to say goodbye to Manny and Peter?"

I shrug, "Yeah." I say, looking at her over the top of Jay's car.

I break away from the car and make my way over towards her.

"We're so sorry that you didn't get to go on the trip, sweetie. This trip to visit Caitlin in LA was _so_ last minute."

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. It's fine."

She sighs before pulling me into a hug and kissing me on the top of the head, "Jack is sleeping right now. We would stay longer, but our flight leaves in a little over an hour."

I nod, "Okay." I say shortly.

She gives me one more hug, "Bye sweetie." She says, waving at me and blowing kisses towards me before she makes her way into the taxi that is sitting in our driveway.

Snake comes up to me and kisses me on the forehead and pulls me into a hug with one arm, for his other arm has a duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a suitcase in his hand, "See you in two weeks, Em."

"Bye." I say with a small smile as I watch him climb into the taxi.

As it pulls out of the driveway, they both wave at me and I watch the taxi until it is out of sight.

I let out a sigh before I hurry into the house, shivering.

The door swings open once again as soon as I close it, "You forgetting someone, Nelson?"

I nearly jump a foot in the air at the sound of Jay's voice before I whip around to face him; I glare at him, "No. And have you _ever_ heard of knocking?"

He scoffs, "I was behind you the entire time! I'm shocked you didn't _not_ notice me."

I roll my eyes, "Can I help you with something, Jason?"

"Ooh." He says, backing away from me sarcastically, "Using the full name; touché, Nelson, touché."

Just then, Jack waddles to face into the foyer to face me, "Emmy!" he squeals and practically hurls himself at my legs.

I laugh and scoop him up, "Hey buddy."

He gives Jay a wary look, "Who you?"

"Jay Hogart." Jay states, almost professionally.

Jack waves at him before smiling at me, baring his tiny teeth.

I look down at my brother, "I thought you were sleeping."

He shrugs, "I heard noise."

I laugh, "My bad."

Jack nods his head at me solemnly.

Jay laughs, "I like this kid. He knows it when it's your fault."

I turn my head to face Jay, scolding him, "Is there something you want, or are you just bored out of your mind?" I ask, putting Jack down.

He makes his way out of the foyer, I hear him plop down on the floor of the living room.

"You're the only Degrassi student I've seen." He says with a shrug.

I eye him confusingly, "_So_? Go find Alex or uncover the mystery of the Missing Towerz…just leave me out of it, okay?"

Jay rolls his eyes, "Two reasons why I _won't _go find Alex…reason number one: she doesn't swing in the Jay…or any male for that matter, direction anymore…reason two: she is currently on a bus on her way to Vancouver. And about Towerz, ha."

I groan, "And why aren't you on the bus on the way to Vancouver?"

He scoffs at me, "_Please_. I'm lucky I even got to come back to Degrassi this year, do you honestly think they'd let me go on a class ski trip with them?"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever. Doesn't mean you have to hang around here with me."

Jay crosses his arms over his chest and eyes me confusingly, "I could ask you the same question?"

I shoot him a blank look, "What question?"

"Why aren't you on the bus to Vancouver right now?"

My lips purse, "You should really be leaving Jay. Like, now, for instance."

Jay rolls his eyes and backs away, "Fine. Let your perverted lover boy crawl all over your easily persuaded best friend, doesn't matter to me."

I knew he was talking about Peter and Manny and the incident from the beginning of the year.  
That ass.

"The door is _right_ behind you, Jay. Don't get lost on your way out." I snap rudely before turning on my heel and stalking out of the foyer.

I hear the front door shut and within seconds, I hear Jay's car start up.

I groan and flop down on the couch, clutching a throw pillow to my chest.

So far, this has to be the _worst_ winter vacation ever.

Jack turns to face me as I huff a breath, "What's wrong, Emmy?"

I sigh and shake my head, "Nothing, Jack."

He gives me a playful, closed-mouth smile before reaching over and grabbing the Doodlebops DVD he got for Christmas, waving it at me playfully.

I roll my eyes but can't help a smile form on my face as I take it from his hands and put it in the DVD player.

As soon as the show starts, Jack begins bouncing up and down, "We're the Doodlebops! We're the Doodlebops!"

I laugh and lean back against the couch, letting out a sigh as my brother eventually calms down and begins to watch the show.

-x-

"So how's Vancouver?" I ask with a slight hint of jealousy in my voice as I lay on my bed later on that night, talking to Peter.

Peter laughs, "I'll tell you when we get there."

I roll my eyes, "Well, I'm sure you'll be having more fun there than I am here."

I tell that Peter is sympathetically smiling into the phone, "Not without you here."

My heart pounds against my chest, he's such a sweetheart!

"Peter! Come film us, Danny is going insane!" I hear Darcy Edward's voice calling out in the background.

Peter quickly returns to our conversation, "I have to go, but I'll call you first thing in the morning, okay?"

I smile softly into the phone, "Okay…goodnight Peter."

He makes kissing noises into the phone before he hangs up.

I let out a sigh and flop down onto my bed.

-x-

Around three in the morning, I am in a restless mess on my bed.

My iPod is blasting through my iPod speakers and I seem to be concentrating more on the song by the Goo Goo Dolls that is currently playing instead of my sleep.

As soon as my head begins to lull into a slumber, I am interrupted by the sound of my bedroom window opening.

I shoot up from my bed and grab my nearest object to hit the suspect with, a Fiji water bottle that is lying on the floor.

I jump up and slowly make my way towards the light switch at the staircase. I flip it on and immediately let out a scream, causing the predator to let out a scream as well.

It's Jay.

I throw my water bottle at him, hitting him in the forehead.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Jay?" I screech out.

He rubs his head, "Jesus, Nelson .There was water in that thing! And FYI: you really suck at closing water bottles." He states, I then notice he has water splashed all over his face and clothes.

I roll my eyes, "Well it serves you right; what are you doing here?"

"The best way to get Alex back is to make her realize that I still care about her." Jay states calmly.

_What the hell is wrong with this guy?_

"Glad that you realized that. Now can you _leave_ before you wake up my younger brother?"

Jay rolls his eyes at me, "I'm going to Vancouver."

"That's great to know. Now back to our earlier topic, you leaving."

"Do you want to come with me?" he asks cautiously.

_HUH?_

My eyes widen, "_What_?"

"You know, that way you can make sure that Peter and Manny aren't doing anything out of the ordinary."

I roll my eyes, "I know they aren't, I trust Peter and I definitely trust Manny."

"Even though they have both done untrusting things to you in the past."

I eye him confusingly, "What has Peter _ever_ done to me?"

"Taping Manny topless counts as a good example." He states plainly.

"I wasn't even _with_ Peter then."

"He still betrayed…well, you get my point."

"Why do you even care about my relationship with Peter?" I ask rudely.

Jay shrugs, "C'mon, aren't you just even the smallest bit curious of what's going on in Vancouver?"

Suddenly, it dawns on me.

"Oh, I get it. You don't care about what's going on with me and Peter; you just want company on your way to Vancouver."

He scoffs, "What gives you that idea, Nelson?"

"You said earlier that I'm the only Degrassi student here, you're _in_ my bedroom, and you're asking me to go with _you _to Vancouver to help _you_ get _your_ girlfriend back."

"What's with all the emphasis on the you's?" Jay asks confusingly.

I roll my eyes, "Even if I wanted to go-which I don't, FYI-, I couldn't. I have to stay here with Jack."

"Can't you drop him off with a family friend or something?"

I scoff, "The only one I could leave him with is Lucy."

He grins, "Well there you go."

"She's in New Mexico, Jay."

He scoffs.

"So I guess I can't go. Oh well, go find one of your Booze Buddies, I'm sure they'd be _glad_ to go. You could even go to Wasaga for that matter! Just kidnap Sean and make him go with you."

Jay shakes his head, "As soon as he'd see Ellie, he'd get all heartbroken and mushy and lovesick on me. He even has her name tattooed on his chest."

I shrug, "Well, I guess you're just going to have to go by yourself. Now, can you leave…_please_?"

"What if you brought your brother with us?" Jay suggests.

"Are you insane?"

He doesn't have to answer that question; I already know the answer very well.

"Well, are you going to come with me or not, Green Peace?" he pleads. If there was anymore desperation in his voice, he would seriously be on his hands and knees.

I groan, "Fine."

_Ugh, I know I'm going to regret this_.

"You won't regret it." Jay says with a tug of a smirk.

_Of course I won't_. Note: sarcasm.

**-x-**

**So…what'd you think?**

**I know Jay seems a bit OOC…sorry!**

**And I know that Sean doesn't really have Ellie tattooed on his chest, but Jay thinks he does.**

**Anyways…R&R and please no flames!**

**Lotsa love,**

**degrassichick**


End file.
